Love Is Always Here
by CreatingMyDreamWorld
Summary: My take of what is going to happen after the kiss with Will and Emma at the end of season one. There story starts here.
1. Finally

(This is my take of what will happen now right after the kiss with Will and Emma in the last episode) ;) enjoy! Please review!

(Emma's POV)

I left like I was in another world.

When Will's lips met mine I felt warmth spread though my body _finally! _I couldn't remember being happier in my entire life. As he started to pull back my senses started coming back to me _what now? What does this mean?_

When I opened my eyes Will was staring at me I couldn't help myself, I smiled. I laughed I was completely ecstatic.

"Emma?" Will asked, lightly shaking my shoulders.

"I-I…um…" I couldn't take it; I leapt into his arms and began to cry.

"Ssshhh, Emma. I-I'm sorry!" _SORRY? _

"Will", I said choking back tears," "Will, Oh, gosh, Will don't be sorry! For anything…". I couldn't believe it. _FINALLY! _ "Will, I'm just so HAPPY!" Will held me in his arms till I calmed down.

"Emma Please, don't go" He sighed, "I really need you, I just…" That was all it took. "I understand Will. I'm not going anywhere."


	2. Don't Be Heartbroken

Chpt. 2

(Emma's POV)

Then a thought made Emma gasp. "Will, Terri! Your wife."

I looked up at Will. He looked as if he wasn't sure whether to cry or scream. "I told you Emma, I'm leaving her."

_It's not that simple,_ I thought to myself. "Will can we talk about this in my office maybe?" _calm down Emma! _I ordered.

"Of course." Will nodded. I turned and started to walk to my office when I heard will laugh, I turned back and looked at him. "What is it will?" A tear was running down his cheek. "Oh,Will!" _Can you imagine what he's going through? _I ran back to his side. He laughed again.

"I'm fine Emma." _No you're not,_ _your hurt._ I reached up and gently wiped the tear away. Will sniffed and we started walking.

As soon as we got into my office I shut the door and put my box of things on the floor. Then sat behind my desk and looked at Will. _ What am I supposed to say? I know you just left your wife, but I love you? _

"Will-Emma"

"No Will go ahead." _Maybe I can think of what to say in the meantime_.

"Alright" The word was shaky, "Emma I don't know what to say, but I know I'LL be heartbroken if you leave."

_He'll be heartbroken? Maybe he's just to hurt to think straight…_

"Heartbroken? Will I don't think that's true I think you're just hurt and confused and-and ",I realized I was crying. Will got up and stood next to me offering me a tissue.

"Thank you." _ Come on Emma! Focus! Oh who am I kidding!_

"Will I just don't want you to rush into anything."

Will just stated into my eyes and when he spoke it came out as a whisper, "I've made up my mind Emma."

I got up from my chair and said to him, "Well…" _ Think Emma! Just say it! _"Will where are you staying?"

Will's face darkened. "Here in the choir room or my car." _Well that just won't do!_

"Will would you like to stay with me? Not like in the same room but um-you know the guest room?"

He laughed, he knew what I meant.

"I would love to." _Alright then, I suppose I should email Figgins that I would like to stay here at McKinley. _

"Would you like to follow me In your car then Will?"

(Will's POV)

"I-sure. Yeah!" _Well okay I'm going to stay with Emma then I have to go back and get all of my things at my house then…_Will couldn't even make himself think it _I'll have to get the divorce…_

"Will?" I looked up and saw that Emma was standing in the hallway waiting for me.

I followed her out to her car then I took out my keys and followed her out of the school parking lot.


	3. There's No Place Like Home

Chpt.3

(Emma's POV)

_Okay,_ Emma said to herself, _He's going to stay with me that's fine, that's good, that's…awkward. _Emma sighed. "Alright!", She said aloud to herself, "I'm going to help my friend by letting him stay…sleep…live…in the same house as me." Emma turned on her turn signal and pulled into the driveway to her house.

(Will's POV)

As Will pulled into Emma's driveway he noted how adorable her house was. It had a white wooden railing around the front framing the front porch. The door had a beautiful oval shaped glass window in the center, there were two stories the second floor must have a window seat. _Alright Will, stay calm you're going to be fine…and you'll have Emma._ _You'll have Emma._ Repeating this to himself he got out of his car and went to open Emma's car door for her.

(Emma's POV)

Emma got out of the car and closed the door. _Alright now for the hard part._ "I'll give you a grand tour." Will gave a small laugh, and Emma could feel how close he was behind her. _He's like a lost puppy, _Emma thought, _He needs comfort._ Emma took in a shaky breath as she fit the key into the lock and pushed the door open.

"This is it", Emma said as they walked into the entry way, "this is the living room" Emma told Will walking in. It had light yellow walls with big windows and white furniture. "And across the hall is the kitchen." Will was looking around taking in the room. _ Gosh I hope he likes it. _Emma thought. Will walked over to the other side of the room looking thorough the sliding glass door that lead to the back deck and pool. Then he turned and looked at my stereo, after a pause he pressed the play button and smile by Charlie Chaplin started playing. _Oh, perfect. _ I thought, _that's all we need!_ Will turned and looked at Emma.

"Would you like to dance?"

_What? _Emma's heart was fluttering. "Of-of course!". Memories of the last time Will had danced with her flashed in her mind.

Will took her in his arms and they swayed back and forth together. Emma looked up into Will's eyes and they stared at each other as they danced till the end of the song. When it ended Will pulled away and hit the power button again.

"Um-Let me show you the second floor". Emma felt tears threatening to come. _It's okay, It's okay,Oh, no it's not! _ When they reached the second floor Emma walked in front of Will and told him where things were. "This is my room, and that's the bathroom, and this, "Emma said coming to the end of the hall, "Is the guest bedroom." Emma led the way into the room.

(Will's POV)

"It's beautiful Emma! The walls were a light navy color with a matching bedspread. As Will walked in he opened the shades revealing a magnificent view of the sunset. "Oh, Emma. This is Amazing!" Will turned with a smile on his face. Emma's face lit up.

"I think so too." She sighed and her smile faded. "I'm going to make dinner, see you in an hour Will." With that she turned and left.


	4. Dinner For Two

Chpt. 5

(Emma's POV)

Emma washed her hands 5 times to make sure all of the germs were gone. When she was done she started turning on burners and getting out the sauce and pasta to make the spaghetti. _It's alright Emma, He's here he's fine, and you're going to help him out, what about his wife?...What about us? _Emma became consumed in her thoughts while stirring the sauce.

(Will's POV)

Will opened the drawers in the dresser and found that they were all empty. _I'll have to get my clothes too. _Will walked over and sat at the desk in the corner of the room. _Huh, ohmygosh, my life is so messed UP!_ Will sat there with his head in his hands. He looked up and stared opening the drawers in the desk all of them were empty, but something told him to look in every one of them. Then he saw something. It was a small yellow leather book. He opened the front cover and read Emma's Diary. _Oh wow! Should I? No, I couldn't…but I could. No-yes-no-yes-NO-YES-AH! _Will wanted to open and read all of Emma's thoughts, but that was wrong. He put the diary back in the drawer where it had come from. Sighing Will got up and walked down the hall to the bathroom. It had white tile floors and a white shower with burgundy colored walls and rugs. The sink was also white. Will looked in the mirror and washed his hands. Then he started to walk down stairs toward the kitchen. Before Will came into the view of the kitchen he stopped. _Emma? Is she? I think she's talking to herself! _Will laughed and tried to her what she was saying.

"Oh, what were you thinking?! He doesn't like you like that! Where's that spoon at…All you're doing is allowing yourself to be even more hurt than you are…".

Will couldn't stand it. To hear her so upset, so heartbroken and worried. He knew what he had to do.

"Hey Emma." He said as he came into the kitchen.

"OH MY GOSH!" Emma jumped. "Will you-you scared me." _Way to go Will, I should of called to her from around the corner!_

(Emma's POV)

"Oh, um, hi Will. The food is almost done." _Way to stay calm! _Will walked to her side at the stove and said, "Smells amazing!" He picked up a plate and Emma scooped the pasta onto his plate.

"Go ahead and sit down at the table, I'll be right there."

"Alright".

_Okay Emma stay calm. Okay but how awesome is it to have him here?! NO! Stop it! _ But she couldn't stop herself from thinking it.

As she sat down across from Will and twirled the pasta onto her fork and lifted to close to her mouth Will said, "Would you like help with that?"


	5. Pasta and Bubbles Oh My!

Chpt.5

(Emma's POV)

Emma dropped her fork, "What!?"

Will laughed, "Here". Will reach across the table picked up the fork and held it in front of Emma.

_Nowaynowaynoway-NO WAY! _ Emma leaned forward and opened her mouth Will put the fork in her mouth and then pulled it out. She swallowed, "Thanks".

"No problem".

_What is he thinking?! Okay that was nice, but still…_ They sat in silence shooting glances at each other after thirty minutes Emma stood up breaking the silence, "I'm going to start on the dishes." She stood and put her dish in the sink and started to wash it off in the soapy water.

(Will's POV)

_Way to go Will! Now you upset her! _Will stood up and stood next to Emma. "I can take care of this for you."

Emma looked up at Will her big beautiful brown eyes that looked like melted chocolate. "Um-yeah that would be great! Thank you Will! I'll see you soon then!"

Will found himself watching her as she left.

(Emma's POV)

As Emma walked into the bathroom all she could think about was how Will was in HER kitchen washing HER dishes! _Alright Emma, just take a bath and get out so you can be with him!_ Emma turned on the warm water added bubble bath and got in.

(Will's POV)

When Will finished the dishes he dried them and set them next to the sink unsure of where they go. Will went upstairs and walked to the bathroom and opened the door. BIG MISTAKE!

(Emma's POV)

AH! WILL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Emma screamed trying to cover herself with the bubbles. Will smacked a hand over his eyes.

"EMMA IM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE IN HERE! I-Im Just going to um yeah." With that Will turned and ran out of the room closing the door behind him. When the door shut Emma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _Ohmygoshohmygosh…_Even though that was a bad moment Emma couldn't stop her next though _that was kind of nice._

(Will's POV)


End file.
